Before I Change My Mind Again
"Before I Change My Mind Again" is the two hundred and forty-fourth episode of ''Satan and Me''. It was posted on March 10th, 2017. Summary Michael recounts the creation of the angels, who are considered the first "children" of God. Pestilence eagerly approaches Death when she arrives at his location. She wonders where Satan is and if he wants to go through with their deal, anxious that it's too good to be true. Death reassures her and points her to where Satan is sitting on the ground with Natalie's lifeless body held tightly in his arms. Death tries to confirm that he's still willing to do it, as he had changed his mind several times already. Satan stays silent for a moment and Death urges him to answer. Desperate, he finally agrees, and tells him to do it quickly before he can reconsider. Pestilence also asks for his consent, and points out that she's requiring all four of the thing she wants from him. Satan, incapable of dealing with the remorse, pleads for them to continue. Pestilence calls for Death to begin. Michael turns a page in his book and continues to narrate. He says that while angels are supposed to hold humans higher than their own kind, there is also a hierarchy of different classes and ranks. No matter the status of the angel, everyone values wings as a sense of pride. Those who have had theirs removed will forever live with shame and be looked down upon by their brethren. Satan pulls his shirt off over his head. Michael flips to a page titled "Seraphim". There is a photo of Satan during the Fall with his wings out."Flashback 3" Michael explains that in the Fall, most deflectors had their wings severed to prevent them from ever reentering Heaven. Angels are considered worthless without theirs, especially among the higher classes. Satan kneels down on the floor, both sets of his wings exposed. Death stands behind him with Pestilence, his scythe ready. Michael says that when wings are removed, they are usually decimated in some way, but there are some whose wings are kept as mementos or souvenirs. Gabriel stares at himself in the mirror after recently leaving the Tank. Raphael sits on a bench with Dekel and chats. Satan braces himself. Michael recalls that it's become an avocation to hunt down the wings of specific angels. Heaven has yet to take a stance, but they understand that if a certain someone's wings are acquired, it would mean almost certain victory against the Fallen. With Yup sleeping in their lap, Zadkiel sits outside and stares up at the sky. Uriel, sitting at a table with papers scattered in front of him, sees a purple butterfly, symbolizing his former partner. Still dead, Natalie slumps against the wall. Michael specifies that Satan's wings are highly coveted. He could only bring himself to remove one of his sets of wings during the Fall. After being detained at Titus' warehouse,"Two Archangels" Eitan and Zoe sit in a prison cell with their arms chained up. Chamuel nervously kneels beside her girlfriend and reads her Death Sentence on a scroll. Jophiel, drunk as usual, hangs out with one of his human friends. Death takes a swing of his scythe. Michael reveals that he couldn't have dealt with the remorse if he had severed all of his brother's wings. Characters in order of appearance References Category:Episode Category:Memory Arc